Is not your fault
by Janeth.Books
Summary: Se supone que moririas esa noche, pero no pude hacerlo. Simplemente porque eras...intocable. /Eso paso en la primera parte de esta historia. Que pasara ahora después de este suceso con el destino de Kendall y Carlos /Smut. Slash. Continuacion de la historia de InariRusherBoy
1. Un Suceso

Llego a la fiesta con mis amigos, como siempre comienzo a observar las mesas, buscando a mi próxima víctima. Entonces te veo, con tu expresión inocente, esos labios tan apetecibles y tu buen cuerpo, sentado como si nada charlando con unos chicos. Pienso mi plan un segundo e intento pasar desapercibido, pero cuando pasas a la pista de baile me paro de inmediato, buscándote entre la gente que mueve sus cuerpos al compás de la música.

Me acerco a ti y te sonrío, tu desvías un poco la mirada pero respondes a mi saludo con otra sonrisa, tus dientes son perfectos, _tú_ eres perfecto. Bailamos por un largo rato y te invito a una mesa alejada de tus amigos y de los míos.

Los vasos se van llenando y vaciando a medida que la noche pierde su juventud. En ningún momento te percatas del polvo blanco que mezclo con tus tragos, y al parecer crees que el mareo se debe a la cantidad de alcohol. Me ofrezco a acompañarte al baño , cuando entramos te arrimo contra la pared y comienzo a devorarte en un beso que tu correspondes gustoso. Luego de un rato me separo de ti, tienes los ojos brillosos y te cuesta enfocar la mirada, _esa es mi señal_.

Dices que te sientes muy mal y que lo mejor será que te vayas a tu casa. Como buena persona que soy me ofrezco a llevarte, vuelves a dudar pero terminas aceptando. Pago todo lo que consumimos y caminamos hasta el estacionamiento, tengo que apoyar tu brazo en mi hombro porque ya casi no puedes caminar por tu cuenta. Para cuando llegamos a mi auto ya estás completamente inconsciente,_ ya es hora._

Conduzco algo ansioso hasta el lugar de siempre. Te saco del auto y te cargo hasta el interior de la pequeña cabaña. Te llevo hasta la cama y te amarro a ella, _ya es hora de que el show comience. _

Bastan unas cuantas palmadas suaves para que despiertes, te toma un tiempo reconocerme y darte cuenta que tus brazos y pies están amarrados cada uno a uno de los postes de la cama. Me miras con confusión y miedo, pero sé que sabes perfectamente lo que haré.

Apoyo las rodillas en el filo de la cama y me estiro, quedando mis brazos a ambos lados de tu cabeza, me inclino para besarte pero tu quitas el rostro, te tranquilizo diciéndote que todo es un juego, pero tu reacción es la misma. Apoyo una rodilla más adelante para mantener el equilibrio y liberar una de mis manos, tomo tu hermoso rostro con fuerza y atrapo tus labios sin compasión, hundiendo mi lengua hasta tu garganta, literalmente.

Una vez que te suelto toses, algunas lágrimas caen por tus mejillas, las cuales están rojas a más no poder, pero en tu piel morena el sonrojo se ve demasiado sexy. Ante esa visión siento como mis pantalones comienzan a ajustarse en una zona específica. Tomo una tijera bastante grande de un velador cercano y la acerco a tu rostro, tu cierras los ojos al sentir el borde de metal rozar tu nariz.

Tomo la esquina de tu camiseta y la corto, ahora puedo apreciar tu hermoso torso que, como el resto de tu cuerpo, parece esculpido por los dioses. Acaricio tus pectorales, pasando ligeramente por tus marrones pezones. Tu sonrojo aumenta más, dándote un encantador aire de inocencia.

Desabrocho tus pantalones y los bajo de un tirón junto con tu ropa interior. Ahora puedo apreciarte mejor, me paso la lengua por los labios ante la etérea visión de tu cuerpo moreno. Tú, en cambio, desvías la mirada, acentuando esa imagen de inocencia que me vuelve loco.

Me despojo de mi ropa quedando solo con mis bóxers, los cuales ya parecen una tienda de campaña debido a ti. Ataco tu boca otra vez, bajando a tu cuello, besando y mordiendo suavemente llego a tus pectorales y a tus botones, capturo uno con mi boca mientras juego con el otro. Un deleitante gemido abandona tu garganta y mi entrepierna pulsa al escucharlo. Sigo bajando en mi camino, llego hasta tu ombligo el cual beso, causándote cosquillas.

Entonces ya lo tengo frente a mis ojos, tu nada despreciable pene. No pierdo tiempo y meto lo que más puedo a mi boca. Arqueas la espalda y aprietas los puños, acelero el ritmo de boca y el baile de mi lengua, y en poco tiempo derramas tu semilla, la que cae sobre tu pecho y parte de tu cara.

Eso fue rápido _¿Acaso no serás? _Lo confirmo cuando llevo un dedo hasta tu entrada, eres virgen _eso lo hace más delicioso aún. _Hago fuerza hasta que mi dedo entra por completo, te doy un poco de tiempo ara acostumbrarte y comienzo a moverlo en círculos, y después de adentro hacia afuera y viceversa, buscando tu punto de placer. Tu miembro vuelve a erguirse cuando lo encuentro, Agrego otro dedo y hago movimientos de tijeras, tu intentas cruzar las piernas, retorciéndote en la cama como un pez. Pero las ataduras son suficientes para dejarme hacer mi trabajo.

Saco mis dedos y me quito los bóxers, los que tienen una enorme mancha de pre-semen. Desato tus tobillos y los llevo a mis hombros, parece que la droga aún hace efecto porque ahora solo te limitas a mirarme, ya no forcejeas. Alineo m miembro con tu entrada y embisto, sintiendo como tu esfínter se cierra de inmediato contra mi glande, llevándome a un extraño umbral entre el dolor y el placer. Hago un poco más de fuerza y la cabeza entra por completo. Dejas escapar un grito de dolor y ahora si te retuerces, intentando sacarme de tu interior.

Espero un rato y penetro un poco más, y un poco más, hasta que casi todo mi grueso pene está dentro de tu virginal y apretado ano, ya no puedo ir más allá, después de todo eres virgen y no quiero desgarrarte por dentro, eso no sería divertido.

Te obligo a besarme de nuevo y comienzo a embestirte, lenta pero firmemente. Ahogo tus gritos con mis labios, y después de unas cuantas idas y venidas ya gimes en mi oído y yo me muevo a un ritmo frenético. Causas en mi algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, me vuelves loco. Separo un poco más tus piernas y entro por completo, hasta que mi pubis choca contra tu entrada. Haces una mueca pero no te quejas, a estas alturas ya debes estar bien dilatado.

Siento ese familiar calor en la parte baja de mi estómago, que me anuncia que estoy cerca del clímax, tomo tu miembro y comienzo a masturbarlo a ritmo frenético. Tu cuerpo se tensa y vuelves a manchar tu pecho y cara con tu propio liquido blanco. Tu interior se aprieta aún más, ya no puedo contenerlo, doy una embestida más y me derramo en tu interior, sintiendo que me muero en el proceso.

Salgo de ti con cuidado y me acuesto a tu lado. Tus ojos están cerrados y gruesas lágrimas abandonan tus ojos. Miro el velador, el cuchillo me está ahí, como siempre, esperando a mi víctima de turno.

Lo tomo y lo acerco a tu cuello, me miras con una mezcla de terror y resignación. Mi mano tiembla, por alguna razón no puedo hacerlo, a pesar de que he violado y matado a tantas personas, no puedo deslizar el cuchillo por tu cuello y acabar con todo de una vez, simplemente no puedo.

Corto las cuerdas y antes de que puedas hacer algo corto mi yugular, sintiendo como la sangre deja mi cuerpo, manchando el piso. Caigo de inmediato, es solo cosa de segundos, _no le temo a la muerte _sino a lo que hay después de ella. Lo último que escucho es como hablas por celular, seguramente estaba en tu pantalón y no me di cuenta.

—¿Aló? ¡Soy Carlos García, necesito una ambulancia rápido aqu….—Tu voz se difumina en la oscuridad que ahora envuelve a la llama de mi vida.

_¿Así que Carlos, eh? _

_Que hermoso nombre. _


	2. Miedo

Carlos Pov.

El tiempo se detuvo a mí alrededor, Puedo sentir como mi corazón late aceleradamente, retumbando en mis oídos. Acabo de ser…ya no importa. Estoy paralizado, tengo miedo. El chico de ojos verdes y cabello rubio está en el suelo.

Arranqué un pedazo de mi desgarrada camisa y lo presione contra su cuello, intentando detener la hemorragia, la tela comenzó a teñirse de rojo al igual que mis manos. El ruido de las sirenas de la ambulancia llegó a mí. ¿Por qué de repente me importa tanto esta persona? Acaba de abusar de mí, de quitarme la virginidad, pero por algún motivo sus ojos no parecían los de una mala persona.

Mi mente es un completo caos, los paramédicos entran y me empujan lejos de él. Entonces caigo en cuenta de que estoy completamente desnudo, busco a tientas mi ropa mientras ellos hacen su trabajo. Otro paramédico entra y se acerca mí.

—¿Qué sucedió?—Pregunta dando un vistazo rápido a sus compañeros. Me llevé una mano a la boca intentando tranquilizarme.

—Él, me lo encontré en una fiesta hace unas horas, me invitó un trago y me drogó con laguna sustancia extraña, al despertar me encontraba amarrado a la cama, él…él—La palabra se quedó atorada en mi garganta. El paramédico colocó su mano en mi hombro.

—Entiendo, no es necesario que continúes. —Dice en tono comprensivo. Los otros dos hombres toman al rubio y lo suben a la ambulancia.

—¿Cómo está?—Pregunto con sincera preocupación.

—No muy bien, ha perdido mucha sangre.—Me contesta uno de los hombres—Si no encontramos un donante pronto quizás sea demasiado tarde. —Dice cerrando la puerta de la ambulancia.

Los dos hombres suben al vehículo y el paramédico de antes vuelve a acercarse.

—¿Llamaste a la policía?—Pregunta.

—Claro, deberían estar llegando—Contesto automáticamente. Me siento fuera de mí, como una máquina.

—Necesito que apenas lleguen les cuentes todo lo que pasó—Coloca sus manos en mis hombros y me mira fijamente, su mirada es una mezcla entre la comprensión la lastima—Y que después vayas al hospital para una constatación de lesiones—Asiento con la cabeza y el paramédico sube a la ambulancia, la que parte segundos después.

Entonces llega la policía, todo es demasiado tortuoso, tener que contarles todo lo que sucedió con lujo de detalles me hace daño, pero es necesario. El policía termina de interrogarme y con la misma mirada del paramédico me pregunta si tengo algún familiar, desgraciadamente no tengo a nadie, quedé huérfano cuando pequeño y mis padres adoptivos murieron hace dos años, ahora vivo solo en un apartamento que me dejaron.

—Entonces deberías comunicarte con algún amigo de confianza, no es bueno que estés solo en estos momentos. Ahora te llevaremos al hospital para constatar lesiones. —Dice levantándose del sofá. Aún estamos en aquella cabaña. Sigo al policía cojeando, tengo un leve dolor en la espalda baja, antes de cruzar la puerta me encuentro con una billetera. Sin dudarlo un momento la tomo dentro hay un carnet, unas llaves, algunas tarjetas de crédito y una tarjeta de donante.

"Kendall Donald Knight" Ese el nombre escrito en el carnet. Miré la tarjeta de donante…aquel chico, Kendall, tenía mi mismo tipo de sangre.

Guardé la tarjeta en mi bolsillo y dejé la billetera en su lugar. Subí a la patrulla, con la cabeza apoyada en la ventana intenté perderme en mis pensamientos, que me llevaran lejos, pero regresé de golpe a la realidad cuando noté que el nombre del hospital al que había llegado era el mismo escrito en la ambulancia.

"Si no encontramos un donante a tiempo, quizás sea demasiado tarde" Esa frase se repitió en mi cabeza, ¿acaso estoy tan loco como para salvar a mi violador?


	3. Estoy Loco

Carlos Pov.

En realidad si estoy loco, me decía a mí mismo.

Después de pasar hacia la revisión de lesiones me dijeron que no tenía nada desgarrado. Salí de ahí, pero la duda me mataba habían conseguido un donante para el ojiverde.

Me acerque hacia la enferma que estaba en urgencias.

—Disculpe... hay alguna noticia sobre el joven Kendall... _Dije pensando un poco para intebtar recordar su apellido_ Kig... Knit. _Dije_. Es un poco alto, delgado pero con musculo. _Dije al recordarlo sin la camisa_. Inmediatamente sacudí mi cabeza para dejar de pensar en ello. — Tiene ojos verdes.

—Kendall Knight. Dijo la enfermera dándome la respuesta.

—Si… el.

—en realidad no hay buenas noticias... pero ¿quién es usted?

—bueno... un... ¿conocido? Dije

—Mmmmm, bueno... ese pobre chico ha estado luchando... necesita un donante y no hemos encontrado alguno... (Suspiro) lamentablemente si el chico muere... lo hará solo... no tiene ningún familiar.

Entonces mi corazón sintió una punzada "está solo, igual que yo"

—No, no lo hará... en realidad a eso vine... vengo a donarle mi sangre. Dije sorprendiendo a la enfermera y a mí mismo por mi respuesta. "¿Estaba dispuesto a hacer eso?" "Si, si lo estaba... todos merecen una segunda oportunidad" me dije a mi mismo

—haber dicho eso antes joven. Dijo la enfermera dando un salto para bajarse del banco atrás de la barra de urgencias, para venir hacia mí y jalarme del brazo. —le haremos unos análisis para confirmar que sean del mismo tipo de sangre. Dijo llevándome hacia un pasillo donde entramos a un cuarto de laboratorio.

Minutos después, me encontraba recostado en una camilla del hospital con una aguja en mi brazo sacándome sangre y transportándola por una manguera hacia una bolsa.

Suspire.

—Estoy loco. _Dije en voz alta; Cerrando los ojos._

—Las mejores personas siempre lo están. _Dijo una voz que no reconocía_.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, he intente enfocar mi vista a la persona que había dicho tal cosa.

Era un hombre alto de tez morena, ojos azules, su cuerpo era un poco grande para su cabeza o era que a lo mejor su cabellera larga y suelta hacia que se le mirara un poco más chica.

— ¿Que hace aquí? _Le pregunte_.

—Eso mismo quiero saber yo. _Dijo el hombre tomando el banco que estaba a lado mío y sentándose en el_

— ¿De qué habla? _le pregunte entrecerrando los ojos_

— ¿Que hace aquí... donando sangre para su... violador?

Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y sentía que mi sangre abandonaba mi cuerpo, además de que pensaba que la aguja aprovechaba la oportunidad para hacer más fácilmente su tarea _"Como si la aguja tuviera vida"_ me dijo una voz sarcástica en mi cabeza. Me obligue a tranquilizarme. _¿Cómo sabia ese hombre... lo que me había pasado?_

* * *

**Perdon la tardanza pero he estado arreglando la historia.**

**por favor dejen rewiews, soy nueva en esto asi que espero sus consejos.**


	4. Dolor de Cabeza

**Hola les saludo aqui con este nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste la historia.**

* * *

Carlos Pov.

— ¿Va a contestar mi pregunta? Dijo el hombre, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Quién es usted?

—Soy el detective Charles Krone… me han asignado su caso.

—Y ¿Qué es lo que hace aquí?

—Iba de camino a su casa para hablar con usted… pero antes pase para ver el diagnóstico del Sr. Knight… según los reportes que teníamos, no le habían encontrado ningún donador de sangre… pero al pedirle informes de él, a la enfermera, me cuenta que un joven ha venido dispuesto a donarle sangre, y al preguntar el nombre de esa persona; me llevo la sorpresa de que es usted… pero lo que no lo gro comprender es… _dijo haciendo una pausa_. ¿Qué hace aquí donando sangre para una persona que le ha hecho daño?

—Ni si quiera yo sé que hago aquí. _Contesto con total sinceridad_. — Creo que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, pero no dejo de repetirme que estoy loco.

—Como ya le dije Sr. García "Las mejores personas lo están" pero bueno vengo a hacer mi trabajo… no sé si pueda contestarme unas preguntas.

—Si… si puedo.

—Dígame ¿Qué edad tiene? _Dijo sacando una libreta de bolsillo junto con una pluma. Por una extraña razón recordé al chico de pistas de blue, el cual tiene una libreta parecida donde apunta las pistas. Sacudí mi cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos tontos de mi cabeza._

—24 años. _¡Demonios! mi cabeza sigue con pistas de blue._

— ¿Podría decirme algo acerca de su familia? "¿_La sal y pimienta son amigos de blue?" ¿Qué mierda me pasa?_

—Mis padres murieron hace 2 años en un accidente. _Contesto concentrándome en las preguntas_

—Me refiero a sus padres… biológicos. _Frunzo el ceño totalmente desconcertado. Ahora si mi cabeza a dejado de atormentarme con pistas de blue. El hombre continúa… _He investigado su pasado Joven García.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué pregunta?

—Tengo que verificar si la historia es cierta. _Se encoge de hombros restándole importancia_. — Es un procedimiento reglamentario.

—En ese caso… Mi madre era una mujer psicópata, la cual me cambio por droga. A la edad que tenía, no comprendía lo que mi madre había hecho. No fue mala persona el hombre al que mi madre me dio, ya que me dejo enfrente de una estación de policía. _Me encogí de hombros. —_Al parecer no se quería meter en problemas… ya que cambio de decisión.

—De acuerdo. ¿A qué edad fue adoptado por la familia García?

—A los 10 años.

— ¿Dónde vivió con su familia?

—vivimos en la ciudad de Minnesota.

—Una ciudad muy fría en invierno.

—Sí, pero yo tenía una familia muy cálida. _Dije recordando a mis padres en Navidad cuando estábamos enfrente de la chimenea contemplando como el fuego consumía la leña. _Los García me habían adoptado por que no podían tener hijos, ya que mi madre no biológica que lo fue para mí realmente, no podía tener hijos.

—Esto será un poco incómodo… sé que ya le hicieron estas preguntas pero son necesarias que se le vuelvan a hacer. _Sabía a qué se refería, hablaríamos sobre lo que sucedió hace unos momentos._

—Está bien no hay ningún problema.

— ¿A qué hora llego al bar?

—Como a las 11

— ¿Iba acompañado?

—Si… eran unos compañeros del trabajo. Estábamos celebrando el logro de un compañero.

— ¿puede decirme el nombre de su compañero?

—James Diamond

— ¿Cómo se topó con el joven Kendall?

—Estaba bailando y él se acercó a mí sonriendo; al principio desvié la mirada pero como quiera respondí su saludo. Después seguimos bailando y me invito a charlar a una mesa.

— ¿puede recordar si la mesa estaba alejada de sus amigos?

_Intente recordar el lugar donde estaba la mesa y me di cuenta de que si estaba alejada de mis amigos pero no le tome mucha importancia a ello._

—Sí, si estaba alejada _Sintiendo de repente un dolor en mi cabeza, recordar me lo provocaba._

—De acuerdo, entonces ahí inicio todo. Después le invito una copa ¿cierto? Que tenía alguna sustancia extraña

— Si

— ¿Recuerda si le dijo algo? ¿Alguna propuesta? _Frunzo el ceño._

— ¿Cómo qué clase de propuesta? _Pregunte_

—Alguna propuesta sexual. _Dijo aclarándose la garganta._

_ Acaso es tonto. No acabo de reportar que sufrí una violación. Si hubiera sido una propuesta tal vez hubiera aceptado y no hubiera llamado a la policia. Creo que el chico de pistas de blue podría resolver mejor este caso. Y el dolor de cabeza aumentaba._

* * *

Kendall Pov.

Mi Cabeza duele. Pero me duele más mi cuello. Abro los ojos lentamente, intento ver donde estoy pero mis parpados pesan demasiado. Cierro los ojos y siento como caigo en un vacío.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado cuando veo un corredor sin final enfrente de mí. No sé si estoy muerto o no.

Las paredes, el piso, y la ropa que llevo todo es de color blanco. El blanco simboliza pureza y yo no soy puro. Pensé sintiéndome asqueado por el color. Camino por el corredor y veo unas puertas.

La abro y me veo a mí de pequeño. Estoy sentado en sus piernas. Apenas y recuerdo como era mi madre, pero verla ahí conmigo en sus piernas y leyéndome un libro, me hace sonreír. En eso se escucha un fuerte ruido. Mi madre se levanta rápidamente y me esconde bajo la cama... Sé que es lo que va a ocurrir. El hijo de perra entrara por esa puerta y abusara de mi madre, sacándome a mí de mi escondite para obligarme a ver lo que le hace. Intento cerrar la puerta, pero no puedo mí cuerpo está paralizado, la rabia y la frustración me cierran la garganta, y el dolor en mí cuello aumenta, no quiero volver a ver eso.

—¡NO!_ Grito al ver como ese hombre golpea a mi madre... el resto me lo se de memoria_

* * *

**_BUENO HASTA AQUI._**

**_Espero rewiews y por fa pasen la historia_**

**_Cuidense_**


	5. Sangre y Culpa

**Hola. Aquí otro capitulo, espero que les guste. Perdón la tardanza**

* * *

Carlos Pov.

—Acaso… _empiezo a decir pero fui interrumpido inmediatamente cuando un grupo de enfermeras entraron corriendo al cuarto_.

—Sr. García… _Dijo un doctor_. —No sé si este dispuesto a donar sangre al mismo tiempo en que se interviene al Sr. Knight.

_De pronto una sensación de preocupación inundo mi cuerpo._

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

—No lo sabemos… pero de pronto El Joven Knight empezó a tener un ataque, por lo que hizo movimientos bruscos al mover la cabeza lo que le ha ocasionado una hemorragia… necesitamos sangre de inmediato si usted está de acuerdo... ¿lo está?

—Si no hay problema.

Al decir eso fui atacado por las enfermeras; que me empezaron a cambiar de ropa quitándome la mía y poniéndome una bata azul, con un gorro. Me queje cuando me pusieron más agujas en el brazo y me condujeron bruscamente a toda velocidad al quirófano. _Pero lo hacen porque quieren salvar la vida de Kendall ¿no? Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde. No quiero que muera._

_Wow… ¿Realmente yo pensé eso?_

Me acosté en una camilla que estaba sola y lista para mí.

—Relájese y no piense en nada mas… _dijo una enfermera mientras me conectaba una manguera nueva y otras agujas. Auch… pensé pero no lo dije en voz alta. _Al voltear la cabeza hacia mi lado derecho note que una sábana de hospital improvisada como una pared, no me dejaba ver la cara de Kendall. ¿_Estará acaso sufriendo? Habrá alguna razón que explique su comportamiento. Pip, pip, pip,… se comenzaba a oír en el quirófano, eran rápidos y cortos._

—Está sufriendo una taquicardia… succión por favor… _dijo el doctor lo que hizo que me pusiera nervioso._

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? _Le pregunte a la enfermera que estaba controlando la succión de la sangre._

—No es nada, solo relájese. Mintió. _Yo sabía que mentía al verlo en sus ojos. Kendall estaba sufriendo. Era lo único que podía pensar._

—Tenemos que buscar más sangre… este chico ya hadado tres litros de su sangre. _Dijo la enfermera checando la bolsa hacia donde se transportaba mi sangre._

—Mierda… _dijo el doctor, después de que empezara a sonar la maquina otra vez pero ahora más rápido._ —Por favor… resiste un poco más chico.

¡OH NO! Mi cuerpo sintió un escalofrió.

No se cuanto tiempo toda la sala estuvo en silencio aguantando la respiración hasta que el doctor hablo.

—Listo. _Dijo el mismo doctor y después la maquina fue a su ritmo normal._

—No se preocupe, el, está bien. _Dijo la enfermera en mi oído, suspire sintiéndome más aliviado._ — ¿Doctor?...

—No se preocupe enfermera, la hemorragia ha parado por lo que no es necesario más sangre…

_Después de que dijo eso el doctor la enfermera comenzó a quitarme las agujas. Unos enfermeros vinieron y empezaron a empujar mi camilla._

— ¿A dónde vamos? _Pregunte._

—A una habitación donde pueda descansar, por la mañana se podrá ir ya que ahora ha donado mucha sangre.

—Ok. ¿Y el hombre que estaba hablando conmigo en el laboratorio?

—Se me había olvidado… dijo que lo iría a ver mañana en su departamento

—Gracias

No pude ver a Kendall al salir, espero que se mejore. Pensé.

Llegamos a una habitación y me dejaron a ahí. No sin antes limpiar mi brazo y darme otra bata de hospital, fui al baño y me cambie, después me acosté en una cama de hospital más cómoda.

Estaba agotado.

Sin darme cuenta caí en un profundo sueño

* * *

Desperté otra vez después de haberme dormido, cuando escuche como se abría la puerta del cuarto. Yo era de sueño ligero.

— ¿Que sucede? _Les pregunte a los enfermeros que estaban entrando empujando la cama de un paciente._

—Lo sentimos... Pero no hay suficientes habitaciones, por lo que le pondremos de compañero al Joven Knight... No creo que haiga problema ya que ustedes son conocidos ¿Verdad?.

_Trague en seco._

—No, no hay problema. _Respondí._

Tardaron solo unos minutos para acomodar a Kendall en la habitación y retirarse. Me sentí nervioso con el aquí.

Me levante de la cama.

Me acerque a verlo. De repente la rabia inundo mi cuerpo. _Estás loco Carlos, le salvaste la vida a tu violador, al que marco tu vida con otra cruel experiencia._ Pensé amargamente.

Estire el cuello para ver su rostro. Y lo que vi me dejo helado.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios entre abiertos. Respiraba con dificultad. Su cuello estaba sujeto por la especie de un collarín que le impedía mover el cuello, supuse. En los brazos tenía dos agujas una que le daba suero y otra que le pasaba la sangre.

Me acerque más a sus brazos. Tenía marcas en ellos.

—Te cortas... _susurre. Tocando su brazo._ Después pude notar que tenía marcas de quemaduras en ellos también.

Entonces así como sentí rabia, se fue siendo reemplazada por la compasión.

—Muchos pueden vivir un infierno con ellos mismos y nosotros no sabemos. _Susurre recordando lo que me dijo mi mama, cuando me descubrió a mí, haciendo lo mismo pero en mi adolescencia._

_"Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad" Me repetí mentalmente._

Me fui a mi cama y me acosté para quedar en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Kendall Pov.

Estaba llorando. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que había llorado.

La rabia inundaba mi cuerpo.

Estaba sentado en el pasillo con mis piernas abrazadas a mi pecho. "No pude hacer nada para salvarla"

Recuerdo todo claramente.

_FLASHBACK_

_Estaba sentado en el regazo de mi mama. Ella me acariciaba el cabello. Amaba cuando hacia eso._

_—Entonces caperucita le dijo... ¿Pero que ojos tan grandes tienes?. Por lo que el lobo respondió —Son para verte mejor._

_Un golpe en la puerta hizo que mi mama se detuviera. _

_—Shss. Me dijo mi mama llevándose un dedo a los labios. Por lo que asentí con la cabeza. Alguien seguía golpeando la puerta del otro lado. Cada ves eran mas fuertes los golpes._

_Asustada volteo hacia todos lados._

_—Escóndete __aquí. Dijo levantando la cocha de la cama para yo meterme bajo ella. —No salgas de aquí._

_Entonces la puerta se abrió de un solo golpe. _

_Solo veía los pies de alguien. Y los de mi mama que retrocedían._

_—Con que aquí te escondías perra..._

_—Leo, vete por favor... Yo no planeaba hacerte ilusiones... Dijo mi mama suplicando._

_—No es cierto... eres una maldita perra. Te acostaste con mi hermano por su dinero. Y querías hacer lo mismo conmigo, de no haber sido por Emily no me habría enterado de nada._

_Entonces se oyó un golpe. Como cuando mi mama me daba una nalgada porque me portaba mal._

_—Yo amaba Kent... Y yo nunca me quise acostar contigo._

_—Eres una perra como se te ocurre golpearme grito el hombre._

_Entonces vi a mi mama tirada en el suelo, llorando. Mi cuerpo se lleno de rabia, por lo que salí de mi escondite y comencé a golpear a ese hombre con todas mis fuerzas. Pero el solo reía. Se burlaba de mi._

_—Aléjate de aquí mocoso. Dijo y me golpeo._

_—Aléjate tu de el. Grito mi mama. _

_Pero el se dio la vuelta y aventó a mi madre a la cama. Se subió arriba de ella y comenzó a besarle, ella no se dejaba y lo mordía. Pero el la golpeo en la cara. Fue un golpe fuerte, ya que se dejo de mover._

_—No te muevas de ahí, Kendall. No quiero que te pierdas de esto. Dijo mientras saca una cuerda de su pantalón y comenzaba a amarrar a mi madre en la cama. —Tal vez tu hagas esto una vez._

END OF FLASHBACK.

Después de que abuso de mi madre la mato enfrente de mis ojos. Ella ya había despertado y le rogaba que no lo hiciera. Pero a el no le importo y con un cuchillo le corto la yugular. Antes de morir mi mama se volteo hacia mi y me dijo "Te Amo" Para después cerrar los ojos.

Tiempo después una vecina reporte nuestra desaparición. La policía me había encontrado a lado de el cuerpo de mi madre. Ya había pasado tres días y yo no podía dejar de llorar. Estaba débil, deshidratado y demasiado delgado.

Cuando quede en una casa hogar, la psicóloga de ahí me decía que no había sido mi culpa, que yo solo era un niño.

—Todo fue mi culpa, si tan solo hubiese hecho algo. Grite furioso.

_"No fue tu culpa"_ Dijo una voz. _"Tranquilo, No pasa nada_" Me congele ante aquellas palabras. Después sentí una caricia en mi mejilla. Me recargue contra aquella caricia e inconscientemente toque mi mejilla intentando poder sentir esa mano, pero me arrepentí porque después de eso deje de sentirla.

— ¿Quién eres?... ¿Dónde estás? Pregunte en el pasillo pero nadie respondía. Entonces aparecieron otras puertas enfrente de mí.

_Trague en seco._ Por lo que podía deducir_ l_o que estaba delante de mi eran todos mis recuerdos y no eran nada buenos.

* * *

**He aqui otro capitulo, espero que les guste.**

**Dejen rewiews pliss**

**Gracias por tu rewiew arschmidt Intente seguir tu consejo espero que te guste este capitulo esta dedicado a ti. **


	6. Soledad y Arrepentimiento

Carlos Pov.

Podía escuchar como la cama de Kendall se movía. Me levante preocupado y me acerque a él.

Tenía en su cara sufrimiento.

"Todo fue mi culpa, si tan solo hubiese hecho algo" susurro.

Sin saber por qué me acerque a él. Culpe al tonto impulso que tenía para ayudar a las personas.

—No fue tu culpa… Tranquilo no pasa nada. Dije acariciando su mejilla la cual estaba fría. Por un momento creí que se había recargado en ella y me dije que era mi imaginación. Pero después el movió su mano he intento tocar la mía, pero apenas y la movió yo quite mi mano.

¿Realmente está despierto?

La duda y el miedo me mataban. Cuando vi que su rostro se relajó fui a mi cama y me acosté.

* * *

Al día siguiente había citado a James. Necesitaba hablar con alguien.

—Debió de ser muy duro para ti ¿no? _Pregunto mi mejor amigo James Diamond_

—Sí, lo fue.

— ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien… pero no sé si hice lo correcto al darle de mi sangre.

—Yo digo que sí. _Levanto la vista hacia mí y se me quedo viendo un largo hasta que después abrió los ojos sorprendido._

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Me contaste que te violaron, y que ese chico se intentó suicidar enfrente de ti y por si fuera poco tú llamaste al hospital para que lo atendieran y le donaste sangre. En vez de tomar venganza y dejarlo ahí.

—Sí. _No me digas que apenas le acabas de hallar sentido a esto Diamond_

—Dime algo Carlos… pero es algo muy personal.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Es que creo que es algo incorrecto.

—Has la pregunta. Y ya.

—A ti… ¿te gusto? _Pregunto un poco sonrojado._

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso? _Pregunte sorprendido_

—Solo responde García. _Dijo algo desesperado._

—Puede ser… algo. _Dije levantando la taza de mi café para darle un sorbo y ocultar un poco la mirada de mi mejor amigo. —_Eso es todo, ¿no? _Continúe algo incómodo._

_Espere una risa de mi amigo por mi sonrojo, pero no llego. James sabía que había ocasiones en la que era bueno burlarse de algo y esta no era una. Por lo que aprecie su seriedad._

—No lo puedo creer… _dijo algo ido para volver a concentrarse en el tema —_ una cosa más… ¿te preocupaste por él?

—Reaccione como cualquier persona hubiera reaccionado en mi lugar… no entiendo tu insensatez.

—Oye tranquilo viejo… además nadie hubiera reaccionado como tú. Simplemente otra persona lo hubiera dejado morir… pero tu mi amigo… no lo hiciste. Creo que te gusta ese chico. _Contesto con una sonrisa en el rostro._

— ¿Qué te pico James Diamond?... Kendall abuso de mi… ¿Cómo puede atraerme y parecerme guapo el tipo que ha marcado con otra tragedia mi vida… mi pobre y triste vida? _Dije alzando unas notas mi voz. Todos en la cafetería guardaban silencio, esperando escuchar algo más._ — ¿Qué es lo que miran? _Dije volteando mi cabeza para ver a las personas que estaban de metiches en asuntos que no son de su importancia._

_Algunos sorprendidos y susurrando se voltearon para volver a seguir con sus platicas._

—Fue un gusto hablar contigo… me tengo que ir. _Dije sacando mi cartera del pantalón para pagar mi café. _

_—_Hey Carlos no fue mi intención. Por favor perdóname. _Dijo suplicando mi amigo._

_—_No tengo nada que perdonarte es que solo no tolero tus ideas tontas… _dije sin pensar. Levante la mirada de mi cartera para ver el rostro de él. Y me sentí mal, al notar su angustia, él se había preocupado por mi he intentaba ser un buen amigo. —_James… perdón no era mi intención… _suspire… _estoy algo alterado, es todo.

—Lo entiendo, Carlos. Fue algo tonto pensar eso. _Dijo encogiéndose de hombros._

—No lo sé, a lo mejor y es verdad. Bueno me voy. Tú vas a pagar.

_Dije levantándome de la mesa y dejando a un James con la boca abierta._

Salí de la cafetería y respire hondo. Mire al frente y la calle estaba muy transitada. Había tráfico. Podía ver como los conductores bajan las ventanillas del auto para sacar la cabeza y maldecir al auto de frente. "_Como si eso solucionara el tráfico_" pensé. Esa era una razón por la que yo no tenía auto. Por qué andar sufriendo estrés y dolor de cabeza cuando puedes salir de tu casa e ir caminando para disfrutar del aire fresco y el sol. Ademas de que no tenia suficiente dinero como para comprar uno. Salí y tome rumbo hacia la derecha. Solo quería caminar un poco y despejar mi cabeza. James me regañaba cuando salgo a caminar sin un rumbo fijo. Ya que usualmente me pierdo por lo que tengo siempre conmigo mi celular y cartera.

Camine sin rumbo casi una hora y al ver donde estaba. Me sorprendí, tenia frente a mí el hospital donde había estado anoche.

Un fuerte impulso de entrar y preguntar por Kendall inundo mi cuerpo. "_No podía volver a entrar ahí_." Pensé para mí mismo. Ya le había salvado la vida con eso era suficiente. "_pero y si sufrió otro ataque y otra vez tuvo una hemorragia ¿tendrán suficiente sangre?_" sacudí mi cabeza y resignado me senté en una banca al frente del hospital. Podía ver a muchos familiares saliendo llorando del hospital y otras felices empujando a alguien en una silla de ruedas hacia un auto. Seguí observando, hasta que note a un hombre de mayor edad volteando a ambos lados. Al parecer esperaba a alguien pero no llego. Saliendo el solo en una silla de ruedas comenzó a avanzar a la acera. Al parecer todavía con algunas molestias ya que cada vez que hacia fuerzas con sus manos para hacer que las ruedas de la silla giraran hacia una mueca de dolor. Me levante de la banca con la intención de ayudarlo a pedir un taxi. Cuando note que unos niños llegaron corriendo hacia él. Inmediatamente el rostro de aquel hombre se ilumino tanto como el de los niños, una mujer con un vestido azul se acercó y abrazo al hombre para ponerse atrás de él y empujar la silla de ruedas mientras que riendo todos se iban a un auto. Era su familia. Sonreí. Después de todo ese hombre no estaba solo en el mundo. "ojala dentro de unos años pudiera tener la certeza de que alguien se preocupara por mi" pensé con triste.

Alce la mano para hacerle una parada al taxi que pasaba por ahí e ir a mi departamento.

* * *

Kendall Pov

Me sentía solo aquí. Solo abría las puertas para recordar que estaba solo y siempre había algo que me atormentaba.

—¿Porque estoy aquí?. Grite en el pasillo. —¿Acaso me piensa atormentar el resto de... _No supe que responder. ¿Estaba muerto? o ¿solo estaré aquí por un tiempo?... —_¡AHH!. Grite de frustacion. —Quiero salir de aquí... por favor... ¿es que nadie me escucha?. suplique, tirándome al piso.

—Shsss... Tranquilo amor... _¿que? Esa voz la reconocía. La recordaba cada vez que no podía dormir. Cuando me caía y no había quien me tranquilizara y me diera un beso en la herida que me había hecho... Era una voz inconfundible. Si era ella..._

_—_¿Mama?. Pregunte alzando la mirada para ver al final del pasillo como salia un resplandor y aparecía lo que era la silueta de una mujer. —¡Mama!... _Grite y salí corriendo para llegar con ella. Y la encontre o eso crei, ya que habia una puerta blanca y abajo de ella salio un resplandor blanco. Trague saliva y me lami los labios. Abrí la puerta._

Ahí esta la mujer que me había dado la vida, la que me cuido por años aunque haigan sido pocos, la única que se preocupo por mi.

—Mama _susurre sintiendo como unas cuantas lagrimas salían de mi rostro. Me acerque a ella y la abrace. Extrañaba tanto poder abrasarla. —_Te extrañe tanto. Dije llorando no me importaba estar ya grande y seguir llorando como un niño pequeño. No me importaba el tener que aparentar que era fuerte para otras personas, por que realmente era débil. Siempre lo había sido.

—Shsss... No llores pequeño. Yo también te extrañe. Me dijo calmándome.

—Estoy muerto, ¿Verdad?

—No mi pequeño, no lo estas.

—¿Que hago aquí? _Pregunte asustado_

—Tienes que recordar todo lo que has hecho. Estas en una especie de trance. _Dijo mi mama haciendo una especie de mueca._

—¡NO! No quiero recordar todo lo malo que he echo, estoy arrepentido. De verdad, estoy arrepentido por todo lo malo que he hice. _Dije llorando nuevamente. Tras cada puerta había escuchado las suplicas de mis victimas, rogándome que no las matara. Pero a mi no me importaba._

—Lo se... Y estoy feliz. Has cumplido con lo que tenias que hacer. _Dijo tomando mi rostro con sus manos. Suspire al sentir sus manos, eran cálidas y suaves. No como yo las recordaba. Frías y duras._

—Llenarme de culpa. _Conteste alejando esos horribles recuerdos del cuerpo de mi mama._

—No hijo, te has arrepentido. Y eso es lo mejor de todo.

_Al decir eso una puerta blanco apareció. Mi mama me miro y me suplico con la mirada que entrara. Me acerque un poco a la puerta. Mi mama me abrazo y me dio un beso en la frente. Se estaba despidiendo. La abrace con fuerza y abrí la puerta. Un fuerte resplandor salio de ella, por lo que me tuve que llevar la palma de mis manos a la cara para proteger mis ojos._

_Entonces cruce._

* * *

**Perdón**** por no haber actualizado pero había tenido unos problemas familiares... Espero que les guste y aprecio mucho sus rewiews. Por favor dejen mas.**

**Me son de gran ayuda.**

**Saludos.**

**P.D. Salí de vacaciones a lo mejor pueda actualizar mas seguido.**


	7. Decisiones

**Hola. Aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo, diganme que les parece.**

* * *

Carlos Pov.

Llegue a mi departamento, las paredes tienen un color crema mientras que los sillones son de cuero negro. Está un poco oscuro debido a que está oscureciendo afuera. Pero aun así puedo ver la nota que esta tirada en la entrada de mi puerta, alguien debió haberla deslizado bajo el borde. , Dejo mis llaves en la mesita que tengo al lado de mi puerta, y me agacho para recoger la nota. La abro y noto una caligrafía que nunca antes había visto.

_Sr. García _

_Vine a su casa para continuar con el interrogatorio pero no estaba, si quiere que este proceso se haga en el menor tiempo posible debe de encontrarse en casa para poder tener su declaración._

_Atentamente:_

_Charles Krone._

_Suspiré._

Se me había olvidado por completo lo que había dicho aquel detective. Me dirigí a mi recamara y al ver mi cama me avente a ella, tenía la cara contra las almohadas y estaba cansadísimo, pero por alguna razón no podía dormir. Di vueltas hasta quedar boca arriba, estaba pensando en los acontecimientos de estos dos días hasta que una pregunta surgió en mi cabeza.

_¿Cuánto es la sentencia que se le da a un violador? _Me pregunté. Giré la cabeza a la derecha para poder ver mi laptop sobre la mesa de noche.

Me senté y encendí mi laptop, después de poner la contraseña para que iniciara comprobé que estuviera conectada a Internet, bueno en realidad era la internet de la vecina, James había venido de visita una vez, pero se quería conectar a internet, pero yo acababa de mudarme por lo que no tenía, así que fue a "seducir" a mi vecina de 40 años para que le diera su contraseña de internet. Recuerdo que la vecina estaba muy arreglada esa noche.

_FLASHBACK_

_—De acuerdo te daré mi contraseña solo si me haces un favor—Dijo mi vecina mirando su reloj, yo me mordía la mejilla para no reír al ver la cara de James._

_— ¿Cuál es ese favor? —Preguntó un poco nervioso_

_—Verás casi no hay chicos guapos por aquí, además tu amigo ya me dijo que tenía novia y pues me gustaría un beso. —Casi saco una carcajada, no lo podía creer._

_— ¿Qué le parece una beso en la mejilla? —Dijo James, no lo podía creer realmente lo iba a hacer. _

_—Con eso me basta._

_—Está bien. —Dijo James empezándose a acercar a mi vecina cuando ella lo tomó por ambas mejillas y lo acerco a su boca. Entonces de la nada salió un señor no tan viejo ni tan joven y le dio un puñetazo a James en la mejilla. Me sorprendí por lo que fui a él y lo alejé de aquel hombre que le iba a volver a pegar de nuevo._

_—Aléjate de mi mujer chamaco…— le dijo a James y después se dirigió a mi vecina que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro… — ¿Por qué sonríes tú?— Le preguntó, ella solo lo tomó de las mejillas como lo hizo anteriormente con James para darle un corto beso._

_—Al fin demostraste que realmente me amas al mostrar celos por mi… —dijo mi vecina y lo volvió a besar—… eres un tonto, tu eres el único que me gusta, estaba harta de que no demostraras ningún aprecio por mí, me compras ropa y me llevas a cenar pero no me lo demuestras con otros hechos y al ver la hora y que este chico estaba aquí justo cuando llegabas se me ocurrió la oportunidad perfecta… —dijo y le sonrió. _

_Todos estábamos sorprendidos. Pero yo siempre soy muy imprudente por lo que no pude evitar que me diera una ataque de risa al ver la cara de asombro de James, por lo tuve que correr a mi departamento. _

_5 minutos después llego un James con la contraseña de mi vecina y una mejilla morada._

END OF FLASHBACK

No puede evitar sonreír ante ese recuerdo, era uno de los pocos que tenía con otras personas además de los mis padres adoptivos.

Al ver que si había internet puse la contraseña de la señal y espere a que se conectara, en 1 minuto ya estaba conectado.

Como siempre entre a Google y comencé a escribir _"Sentencias para violadores"_

Me sorprendí al ver que la sentencia más larga había sido de 20 años en la cárcel. _Eso es demasiado tiempo, pensé. _

Volví a escribir en el teclado y busque _"La duración de un juicio para un violador"_… los casos duraban alrededor de 2 Años y durante ese tiempo el acusado estaba encerrado también por lo que en total eran 22 años en prisión.

Yo no podía hacer que una persona este encerrada tanto tiempo, _"¿Y si no denuncio?"_ pensé... al final no fue tanto una violación. Kendall hizo que lo disfrutara, incluso más de lo que me gustaría admitir, por lo que no creo que eso se pueda considerar una violación, además el detective preguntó si Kendall no me había hecho una propuesta sexual, si digo que sí la hizo entonces será un acuerdo mutuo y él no va a ir a prisión.

_"Pero… y si yo no fui la única víctima ¿Qué tal si hubo más víctimas? Además él había intentado matarme…_ "recordé como el rozaba el cuchillo en mi cuello y después me veía a los ojos para terminar cortándose su propio cuello… "_pudo haber matado a otras personas además de violarlas"_ esa idea me aterrorizó, no solo estaba la posibilidad de que dejara libre a un violador sino que también dejara libre a un asesino, y que ,por cuestiones del destino ,yo había sido la primera víctima que había salido libre.

Mi cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas y mi estómago protestaba por lo que me pare y me dirigí a la cocina. Decidí preparar algo simple para cenar, el cielo ya estaba completamente oscuro . Me hice una pasta de macarrones con queso, algo sencillo y saqué agua embotellada que siempre tenía arriba de mi refrigerador.

Me senté y comencé a comer

Después de haber saciado a mi estómago, me dirigí a la ducha de mi habitación. Me saqué la playera, mis jeans junto con mis bóxers y abrí la llave de la ducha para ver la temperatura del agua, estaba tibia.

Entre y deje que el agua mojara todo mi cuerpo, sintiendo como mis músculos se relajaban el sentir el chorro de agua tibia. Tomé algo de jabón en gel y lo esparcí en mis manos, comencé a hacer espuma y a enjabonar mi cuerpo.

Al pasar por mi pecho recordé como era recorrido por las manos de Kendall , y sin poder evitarlo lo recordé desnudo sobre mí, el calor de su rostro hundido en mí cuello y de su aliento en mi oreja, sin darme cuenta ya tenía una prominente erección.

Comencé a tallar todo mi cuerpo, imaginando que era Kendall, mi mente estaba completamente pérdida entre el placer de mi fantasía. Al llegar a mi pene no me sorprendí al encontrarlo erecto, me dolía. Por lo que tome más jabón y sin pensarlo dos veces comencé a acariciar mi pene y a bombearlo lentamente, me imaginaba que era Kendall el que me hacía esto, solté un gemido y apoye mi frente contra la pared de mi ducha, dejando que el agua corriera por mi espalda, comencé a hacer los movimientos de mi mano cada vez más rápido, jadeos, gemidos, todo tipo de sonidos escapaban de mi boca mientras me mordía el labio, estaba al borde, recordar la expresión de Kendall al venirse dentro de mí fue suficiente para que correrme en mi mano.

Respiraba con dificultad y los latidos de mi corazón retumbaban en mis oídos, aún apoyado en la pared de la ducha y temblando por el placer.

— ¡Mierda!— Exclame enojado

Acababa de tener un orgasmo, pensando en Kendall, pensando en la persona que abuso de mí.

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre contigo, García? —Me pregunte en voz alta.

Después de salir de la ducha y cambiarme ropa sentí que todo el cansancio del día se multiplicaba. Me metí en la cama e intenté dormir;

_"Kendall"," el detective Krone", "propuesta sexual", "acuerdo mutuo"" 22 años de cárcel" _Esas frases se repetían sin cesar en mi cabeza, me di una vuelta en la cama, enterrando mi rostro en la almohada, intentando no pensar en nada, porque, sinceramente, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que haré.

* * *

**Bueno fue algo sin sentido, pero no se preocupen intentare subir pronto... Solo me queda una semana de vacaciones... NOOOOO!**

**Saludos y gracias a InariRusherboy por ayudarme a continuar este fic.**


End file.
